


Winchesters in Drikkamer

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: A whole new world, Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, Breaking the Law, Dark, Fandom characters - Freeform, Gen, How to get home, Kitsune, Lost - Freeform, Magic, Magical Rabies, Medieval meets Modern, On Trial for Murder, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Language, Original Story - Freeform, Original World, monster hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: The Winchester family takes on what is supposed to be a routine monster hunt when Sam and Dean are pulled unexpectedly into a new world. On their search for a way home, they must survive threats of natural, magical, and political natures. The world is unfamiliar and much more wild than what they are used to.





	Winchesters in Drikkamer

**Author's Note:**

> Copywrite notice that I do not own Sam, Dean, or Mary Winchester, but I do own the world of Drikkamer and all related characters in said world. Bon Voyage

With a groan, Sam Winchester pushed up to his knees, blinking past the blood dripping into his eyes. He could feel sparse grass and pebbles under his hands, but there was no moonlight to illuminate the world.

"Dean?" He called, his voice croaking.

A noise much like a wet sneeze broke through the darkness, followed by an animal's whimper. A soft flash of blue light briefly lit up the trees and Sam saw Dean's prone form meters away.

"Dean."

There was a weak growl. Sam rolled over to stare into a pair of canine eyes that glowed ruby red. A flash of blue light rippled over mottled red and gray fur of the fox that snarled at him. The fox took one step toward him and faltered.

Sam scrambled backwards, fingers brushing metal. He heard his knife clatter over the ground. The fox shook it's head and took another step.

A faint hint of light left spots on his vision. The white of his shirt glowed. He blinked. Dean still lay unmoving on the ground. Sam cast about for his knife, finding it just outside of arm's reach.

The fox lunged. Sam kicked it in the chest. It fell back with a whimper.

He turned and crawled for the blade. The fox jumped on his back, claws digging through his shirt.

Sam's fingers clenched on the leather grip.

Tearing the fox from his back, Sam slashed wide. The blade cut a shallow gash. The fox shrieked and lunged back in, snapping its jaws on his wrist.

Sam dropped the knife and grabbed the fox by it's ear. It yelped and released his wrist. He kicked it away and lunged for the knife again.

18 hours earlier

The sound of ceramic clinking could be heard from down the hall where Sam stood, yawning outside his bedroom door. Scratching at his long, brown hair, he shuffled along into the main room.

A vaulted ceiling crowned the coloumns that stretched the height of the double level room lined with bookshelves. Polished mahogany tables sat on the centerline, paired with mahogany chairs.

Looking fresh out of the shower, Dean scooted his chair forward and dug into a freshly baked stack of pancakes.

"Morning," Sam muttered, pulling out a chair for himself.

"Good morning, Sammy," Dean returned. "If you want some, Mom's cooking them up fresh right now."

"Nah, not that hungry." Sam pulled his laptop closer to the edge of the table. Upon turning it on, the usual announcements popped up, taking a few minutes to clear.

"C'mon, how can you say no to _banana pancakes_?"

"I didn't say no, just not right now."

A pink apron splattered with flour tied around her waist, Mary swept into the room with a pair of glasses and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Oh, Sam. How many pancakes do you want?" She asked, putting the juice down.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry yet."

"Well, suit yourself. The extras will be in the fridge when you feel up to it." She set the glasses down. "And don't let Dean drink all the juice. I only made the one pitcher."

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Sam said, distracted by the internet.

She kissed him on the head and then swept back out to the kitchen.

"I love having Mom back," Dean gushed, taking a big bite out of his pancakes.

"Hey, have you seen this?"

"Seen, what, you scruffy mug?"

"No, this."

Sam turned his laptop around to show Dean the article.

"Front page news and creepy to boot. This town in Iowa has had four people go missing over the past two weeks."

"What's the creepy part or that?"

"No tracks. It's like they vanished into thin air, oh and no bodies."

Sam turned his laptop back around.

"Okay, could be our thing. Where is this?"

"A place called Lytton. A small farming town that hasn't had so much as a murder in twenty years."

"Great," Dean said. "We can leave as soon as I finish my breakfast."

Sam rolled his eyes, closing his laptop. He pushed up and headed for the kitchen.

Mary was hard at work, whisking about the space with a bowl of batter in one hand. The frying pan sizzled on the stove.

"Hey, can I get some pancakes to go?"

She turned to him with a questioning smile. "Sam, you're not running off on your own are you?"

He chuckled. "No. I found a job in Iowa. Dean wants to finish breakfast, but we'll be leaving together."

"Hold this and tell me about it." She thrust the batter bowl into his hands. While he explained what he had found, she flipped the pancakes on the griddle.

"Missing people. Could be a trickster, but you would expect them to leave witnesses."

"Right," Sam agreed. "I'm thinking Fairies, though."

"Fairies?" She scooped up the cooked pancakes onto the waiting plate and took the batter from him.

"Dean and I came across them once before, abducting first born sons."

"You'll have to tell me all about it in the car"

"What?"

She scraped the last bit of batter out of the batter and licked her finger. "I'm coming with."

"Mom, we got this."

"Oh, I bet. My boys are the best Hunters out there. I'm still coming with. It has been a week since anything interesting has happened and I'm bored."

"If you insist."

"I do. Go pack your clothes and I'll get the food travel ready."

"Yes, Mom."

After pulling into the parking lot, Dean put the car into park and sat back.

"Okay, I'll go check out the police station, find out what they know about the missing people. Mom-"

"-I will check up on the parents of the missing boys," Mary finished for him.

"Which leaves me to investigate the abduction sites," Sam sighed. "Meet back here in an hour?"

"Just don't get abducted," Dean said. He pushed open the car door.

Dean walked into the police station; a small cozy place no bigger than a restaurant.

"Can I help you?" the cop sitting at the front reception asked.

"Agent Robinson." Dean showed his fake badge. "I'm here about the missing persons."

The cop squirmed. "Talk to Officer Jacovitch." He turned and pointed to a pot-bellied cop sitting at a cluttered desk.

"Thank you." He wove past the desks. "Jacovitch?"

The man looked up. "Can I help you?"

Dean flashed his badge again. "I'd like to see your files on the missing persons from the last couple of weeks."

"Fed, eh?" Jacovitch dug through the papers on his desk. "Didn't think you guys cared about us small folk."

"We do what we can. Do you have any leads?"

Jacovitch handed over four manilla folders. "Nothing concrete. Everyone's got an alibi, including our favorite suspect."

"And that is?" Dean opened the first file.

"Bloke by the name of Joe Richeson. He's got a rap sheet for murder and hates the young folk. Problem is, he's got a buddy and a bartender vouching that he was at the bar two towns over at the time of the last two abductions."

"And no bodies yet?"

"Nothing. They could be alive, so here's to hoping."

"May I borrow these?"

"Go ahead. They're copies. Oh, and let me know if you find anything? The second victim was my nephew."

Dean nodded. "No problem. If you catch anything new, give me a call." Dean set a business card on the desk.

"Yeah, good day, Agent."

Mary rang the doorbell and stepped back. Three pots of pansies sat on the porch of the quaint looking farmhouse. Corn and soybeans stretched as far as the eye could see around the house.

The inner door opened. The middle aged woman on the other side of the door smiled at Mary.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?"

Mary smiled back. "I just moved into town. Figured I'd say hi to my new neighbors."

"Of course. Come on in." She opened the screen door. "My name is Abby Gartner. My husband is out in the fields right now, or he'd be here to say hi as well."

"That's okay. I'm Mary. Have you lived here long?"

Abby led her to the kitchen. "All my life. Lemonade?"

"I would love some. Just you and your husband?"

"Oh, I have a son." Abby poured a glass and handed it to Mary. "Unfortunately, he went missing last week. Sorry, not the greatest welcome speech."

Mary consoled, "I'm so sorry to hear it. My sister was talking about some boys going missing the other day. That wasn't?"

"Horrible business. It really is a nice town. We don't have these kinds of problems normally."

"Oh, I'm sure. May I?" Mary motioned to the chairs.

Abby started. "Of course. I am so sorry, making you stand."

They both sat down.

"Do you have kids?" Abby asked.

"Two boys, all grown up course, but still my boys." Mary sipped her lemonade. "Did you know the others that are missing?"

"It's a small town. We all know each other somewhat. But, Tony, my boy, was friends with Sean, and they were within a year of the other two."

"Are you doing okay? If I lost my kids," Mary trailed off, giving Abby a supportive smile.

"I'm okay. Thank you though."

"If you don't mind," Mary put down the glass, "Has there been anything strange going on lately? Like way out of the ordinary, the odd cold spot or unexplainable noises?"

Abby almost laughed. "Cold spots?"

Mary shrugged. "I had odd parents. But nothing strange?"

"Not that I've noticed. Not unless you count teenage rebellion as strange?"

Mary shook her head. "Not at all. Thank you, for the lemonade and the talk."

"It was nice to meet you, Mary. Stop by sometime for dinner."

"I would love to."

Sam opened the motel room to the smell of pizza. Dean raised a hand, one slice of pepperoni pizza in his mouth.

"How did it go?" Mary asked, pinning post it notes and news articles to the wall.

"EMF off the charts and some off pawprints."

"Ghost puppy?" Dean asked through a mouthful.

"Ghosts don't leave pawprints. And not dog prints." Sam pulled up the photo on his phone. "Creepy prints." He tossed the phone on the bed.

Dean turned the phone so he could see the picture.

"Clawed puppy?"

Mary pinned up a photo of the third victim. "It's something. From what we have, ghost is out of the question. The abductions happen in different locations, with no common denominator besides age and gender."

"But they knew each other."

"Only because they were teenagers in a small town." Mary stepped back to look at her small wall of paper. "No drag marks?"

Sam shook his head, taking his phone back. "No drag marks. Some blood, but it looks more like the kid up and vanished."

"I did have one girl tell me she heard something animal like. But so far no one's seen anything outside of shadows."

"Well, that leaves us with bumpkis," Dean muttered. "Is there even a pattern to them?"

"Movie Theatre, backyard, barn, parking lot. Not much of a theme there," Sam said.

"But it does happen every three to four days." Mary traced over the wall. "Which means we have one day max until it happens again.

Sam picked out a slice of pizza. "But unless we know where, what point is there?"

She assured, "It just means we have to do some more investigating, check out the town."

Dean raised his hand. "To that note, I am going to go see what they have for bars in this town."

"Call if you find anything."

Ring. Ring-ding.

"Hey, Dean. What's up?"

"Sam, I got something."

"Got what?"

"There's a guy here who saw a fox outside the Movie Theatre the other night."

"A fox? Dean, be serious please. There is nothing out of the ordinary about foxes."

"Not this fox, Sam. Glowing red eyes and mottled fur."

"Okay, okay hang on. Mom is here." There was a pause as Sam put the phone on speaker.

"So, fox with glowing eyes?" Mary inquired.

"Yeah, you ever heard of such a thing?" Dean sat back in his chair in the bar.

"Actually, yes, for once. But I've never heard of a kitsune abducting people. They're mostly harmless."

"What are Kitsune?"

"They are shapeshifting foxes. Able to take human form, but not strong in the way of normal shapeshifters."

Sam asked, "Shapeshifter? It could be anyone then."

"Doesn't matter, because I know where to find a Kitsune. They live in forested areas and normally keep to themselves. My dad and I met a family that was being hunted back in the day."

"So, how do you kill them?"

"An enchanted knife. Dean, can you get some sage and fresh thyme from the store?"

His eyebrow twitched. Dean grunted. "Yeah, just those two spices?"

Mary opened her own journal. "The spell needs a silver knife, hair of a cat, sand, and salt. Get the spices and we'll get the rest."

"Got it. Sage and fresh thyme."

Sam hit the button to end the call. "Silver knife is easy, but how do we get hair of a cat?"

"Find a feral one. This is a farm town." She tied up her hair.

A few cat scratches and a couple hours later, Sam had a wad of cat hair, and Dean had spices. Mary mixed everything together with a silver knife from the boy's weapon collection. After a quick incantation and spark of flame, the knife glowed with a yellow light for a few seconds.

"Do we have to stab it in the heart?" Sam picked up the knife.

Mary cleaned up the spellwork. "Just make it a killing blow. Kitsune are not strong, just clever."

"Good. I like it when things are simple."

"I am starting to think we will never find this Kitsune," Dean complained after searching the fourth forested area in the town. He opened the trunk of his Chevy Impala and propped open the weapons chest. Sam fingered the enchanted knife in his hand.

"Patience, Dean," Mary advised.

He rolled his eyes, but in that moment, a scream split the night.

"It came from over there," Sam said, running along the road. Dean tagged close on his heels.

"Help!"

They dove into the forest. The next scream came out, choked and short. The two burst in on the form of a fox with red and gray mottled fur hunched over a teenage boy. Its maw was soiled with blood the same color as its bright red eyes.

"No!" Dean yelled, lunging at the fox. It dodged back and lunged in with deadly accuracy.

Sam jumped in, stabbing the fox in the leg. It screamed and let go, but Dean dropped to one knee.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Been worse." Dean pressed a hand to the teeth marks in his shoulder. "I hope these things aren't contagious."

The fox snarled at them. A red glow touched the ground under it's paws, quickly spreading like a spider's web over the ground.

Dean grabbed the knife out of Sam's hand and lunged in a second time.

The ground crumbled. Dean's feet fell out from under him. Sam tried to grab Dean's jacket. Then he was falling into darkness.


End file.
